Make it Two
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Percy watches his best friend dance and eventually joins him. An interesting bet entails. Slight AU. PWOW


It was in a dark nightclub known as "Le Leo" that Percy Weasley decided watching Oliver Wood dance was one of his favourite things to do. Whilst it didn't rate first or fifth, it was one of those Oliver related things that was high up and most certainly in the top ten.

He'd sway his hips in time with the bass or drum beat of the music, more often then not the later as Oliver was apparently into the whole "Brit Pop" scene where the current stars were the likes of Franz Ferdinand, Maximo Park and The Futureheads. Percy, although not really one for music much himself, had taken to listening to Oliver's music and learning a few songs and bands so he had a little more to talk to him about. He was guessing that the current song was Blood by Editors but the look on Oliver's face told him that he was right, it was in fact Blood, one of Oliver's favourite songs.

"_This wicked city just drags you down,  
You're with the red lights, your side of town.  
Don't say it's easy to follow a process,  
There's nothing harder than keeping a promise. _

Blood runs through your veins, that's where our similarity ends,  
Blood runs through our veins."

Oliver's hips moved slowly with the drum beat, his shoulders rotated and his eyes were screwed shut. Percy noted how one hand rested to the side of his thigh whilst the other was held aloft, fingers tangled into mousy brown hair. There was a fine later of sweat beginning at his hair line and his skin looked bronze under the dimmed lights.

He wore a simple pair of jeans, blue, fitted and hung from the waist. Percy wanted to pull the black leather from the belt loops but decided Oliver wouldn't be too happy if he did take the man's belt from him. His torso was covered by a thin, black v-neck sweater, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows to reveal a bandage covering his left arm, wrist to elbow. He'd had an injury a few days ago in a quidditch match and now that he was nearing his thirties Oliver was finding himself a little more prone to accidents but still fighting fit and still one of the best national quidditch players.

Apparently nobody really cared that he was famous, just that he could dance. Percy found himself feeling slightly green as a girl with blonde curls danced up to Oliver, one hand finding his hip and the other finding his neck. Oliver blinked in surprise, lips forming an _"O" _as brown eyes looked down at the girl. He craned his neck slightly and whispered into the girl's ear stirring Percy's feelings just a little more.

The girl nodded and turned, moving to go find someone else to dance with. Percy's brows furrowed and he noticed Oliver staring at him for the first time that night. Percy and Oliver had always been friends, best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. They'd planned to meet up at Le Leo after work, Oliver finished an hour or so before Percy but usually took longer to get ready.

"_Come 'ere" _Percy couldn't hear Oliver over Tom Smith's singing or Russell Leetch's bass but he could read Oliver's lips. He rose dumbly and found that he felt almost as if he were watching the scene unfold from somewhere else in the room. He found himself seconds later stood in front of Oliver. Oliver with those seductive dark eyes and naturally pouty lower lip. Oliver who's hands were finding their way to Percy's hips and pulling him closer, trying to get him to dance along. Percy willingly let Oliver guide him, though his hands hung pathetically at his sides. Oliver chuckled at that and pulled Percy closer still.

"_If there's hope in your heart,_

_It will flow to every part._

_If there's hope in your heart"_

Percy could hardly hear Oliver's voice as it sounded beside his ear, hot breath splaying over his skin.

"_I bet it's Franz Ferdinand next. Take me out"_

"_What are you betting, Ollie?"_

"_Hmm, I don't know. How bout a kiss?"_

"_Make it two and you have a deal"_

Oliver pulled away from him slightly and took a brief look at Percy's face before a smile curled his lips and he gave a nod _"Aye, It's a deal"_ . Percy grinned, nodding back and knew that either way he'd be enjoying the song and perhaps the night.

Percy knew he'd lost the bet as soon as the first chord was struck but he didn't much care because Oliver had just started dancing again and was laughing against Percy's shoulder. Percy smiled, shuffling his feet whilst Oliver seemed to stomp his own. Craning his neck slightly he managed to make his voice fairly well heard to the Scot over the loud music _"So how about those kisses?"_.

Oliver pulled his head up and grinned almost wolfishly _"I'll take one now and have the other later, Ta". _With that the handsome brunette leant forwards and pressed his lips to the red headed Weasley boy.

"_So if you're lonely,_

_You know I'm here waiting for you._

_I'm just a crosshair,_

_I'm just a shot and then I can die._

_And if you leave here,_

_You'll leave me broken, _

_Shattered, I lie" _

Oliver pulled away with a slight growl a few moments or rather minutes, later when someone accidentally bumped into his shoulder. He glared for a moment at the back of some random guy's head, they'd walked past him so he assumed they were the clumsy oaf, before turning back to Percy in time to see him wording the chorus with a grin.

"_I say don't you know?_

_You say you don't know._

_I say... Take me out"_

Oliver chuckled low in his throat before grasping Percy's wrist and tugging him over to where they'd left their jackets. Oliver for once glad that Percy made him carry his essentials in his jean pockets rather then leaving them in his coat pockets. The two men paused only once between getting their coats and the doorway for a second, undisturbed snog that left both breathless and flushed. Oliver quirked a grin, winking at Percy. _"That one didn't count as part of the bet"_ Percy laughed at that and hit him playfully on the arm before his wrist was once again seized and the two hurried to Oliver's flat which was thankfully only two streets away.

Turned out Percy did enjoy the night. And many more after that

* * *

Author's Notes: So this was originally going to be a Brokeback Mountain fic but I couldn't really find a reason for Jack to be dancing in a club. So, I went for Percy and Ol, Oliver's nearly as hot as Jack so yeah.. (grins) 


End file.
